


高岭之花-车 20

by ProsperousFruit9



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperousFruit9/pseuds/ProsperousFruit9
Kudos: 2





	高岭之花-车 20

张艺兴哭过很多次，在床上被弄疼会哭，受委屈了会哭，认错也会哭。他总是哭得娇，让吴世勋感觉他像逢场作戏。  
他咬上吴世勋的肩，咬得很用力，他哭得浑身抖，嘤嘤的隐忍从他细碎的喘息里有迹可循。房间没有开灯，借着因为下雨天更为微弱的月光，他只能看清楚地上反光的水迹，从他湿答答的裤子顺流而下。  
对面的高大的建筑物漆黑一片，那是还未销售的楼盘，吴世勋还是心不在焉的，他从落地窗外眺望着对面底楼亮晶晶的星星点点，城市黄白交织的万家灯火。  
“吴世勋，”张艺兴将吴世勋搂得更紧，似乎要把他揉碎进肚子里，“我要回家。”  
不等他回答，他便推开吴世勋，把他按在地板上对他的嘴唇又啃又咬止住他的话头，粗暴又急躁，顺着他的脖颈咬上他的喉结，舔舐他突出来的寸寸皮肤，在上面留下晶莹剔透的痕迹。  
张艺兴的裤子被解开，半脱下贴在吴世勋的腹部下方磨蹭得又柔又凶，臀部下方逐渐汹涌而来的性欲顶住他的尾骨摩擦他的皮肤，平整的裤裆处逐渐被硬物隔着校裤顶住，蹭的他下面的皮肤发红。  
吴世勋猛地将张艺兴反压在地上，撩开他的衣服在上面附下红痕，他扶着吴世勋的撑在他耳两侧的手臂，抓着他似乎要将指骨嵌进他的皮肉。  
他已经沙哑到喊不出声，只能紧咬着嘴唇让哼哼唧唧的娇喘从他嘴里断断续续地吐出。  
吴世勋的手放在他的敏感处反复揉弄，委屈和不甘被快感淹没，眼泪还是一样无法止住，顺着他的闭上的眼睛浸湿他干燥的睫毛，顺着太阳穴滑下，滴在吴世勋的手掌背上。  
张艺兴从来不吝啬他的嗓音，人尽皆知特别干净清甜的嗓音，人尽皆知在床上漂亮迷人的嗓音。今天他没有喊，也没有说令人面红耳赤的荤话，他只是要着嘴唇紧闭着眼睛，哼着疏解让他抓狂的快感。  
吴世勋的顶撞向来克制有力，尽管这样张艺兴还是觉得难以承受，胀得阵痛却舒服得让他手指脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
吴世勋抱着他上床，压住他吻遍他的冰凉湿冷的身体，他的床单很香，他的身体更香，他的头发摸着好软，他的脸永远那么招人可怜招人疼爱。  
他湿漉漉的脸庞泪痕干在上面。  
吴世勋跟他说，带着他一起回家吧。  
“你说过的，你要带我回家。”他将小小的他揉进怀里。张艺兴蜷缩进他的被子里，感受着冰凉的床单被捂热，感受着吴世勋稍瞬即逝的疼爱，沉浸在这黑暗中的蜜水，凝视外面的灯火。  
他忽然回神感受吴世勋的呼吸，轻而浅，均匀可爱。  
他突然想到，其实他看不见未来，前面什么都没有。  
他跳不了舞，连做爱都心怀恐惧，忍着那将要吞噬他的恐怖感受零星的快意，外人看他像看宠物床奴。


End file.
